Modern medical examination and imaging methods, such as computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), generate image data records which allow the localization of pathologically changed regions in an examination object. The cause of the pathological change cannot always also be displayed in the same image data record.
By way of example, in the case of examinations of the heart, functional anomalies, such as an infarct, are detected on the myocardium. However, the cause of the anomaly often lies in a defect in the supply of the myocardium with blood, for example, and can thus be found in the respective coronary artery, for instance in the form of a stenosis.
By way of example, if findings of the coronary arteries are therefore to be prepared, an attempt must be made to find a view by rotating a generally three-dimensional, corresponding coronary artery image data record in which the correct section of the coronary arteries can be seen in an unobstructed manner. This manual rotation is time-consuming and requires a high degree of anatomical knowledge and qualifications. The object of the present invention is thus to provide a method which simplifies and accelerates the procedure for findings, for example.